Spring Fever
by Elephantian
Summary: There's something wrong with Roger in the spring of 1990, but Mark's not sure what. So, like any friend, he asks the other bohemians for help. However, they're not so sure either... [oneshot] [rated for slight language]


**Hooray, it's spring! That means it's almost summer! And that means very, very, VERY soon I'll be able to start updating again! HOORAY!!!!!! Yeah, I apologize for not updating in about…six months. School's been awful and I've been performing in school plays (both in crew and cast). No matter I suppose, as the production 'season' ends in about a month. So not to worry, updates will come soon. Anyway, I decided to write a nice little thing about spring. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Mark was quite surprised when he got home one afternoon in early spring and found what seemed to be two and a half notebooks worth of paper spread out around Roger. The musician didn't even notice the filmmaker's entrance, so entranced in his own world he was, and simply continued doing…well, doing whatever he was doing. Mark wasn't terribly sure what that was at the moment. All he knew was that Roger was humming and smiling, which was two steps towards the happiness that had been absent in the rocker's body all winter.

Tentatively, Mark poked Roger with the tip of his worn shoe. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

Roger put the crayon he was holding down and looked up, a grin spread on his face. "Mark, it's sunny and nice outside," He replied before returning to the paper in front of him.

Of course, this didn't really answer Mark's question. So, in hopes of shedding some light on the puzzling situation, the filmmaker carefully picked a piece of paper up from the ground.

If anything, this made everything worse. There were a few drawings of stick figures with no faces and no clothing. There seemed to be three on the page- a plain green one, a green one with pink swirls and a gray one with pink swirls. That was it. There were no words or other pictures. The neighboring sheets of paper looked the same.

"Roger, what is this?" Mark asked again, but Roger seemed to ignore him and continued doing whatever the hell he was doing.

Luckily for Mark, there was a knock on the door. "Hey guys, it's Mimi! Are you there?"

Mark quickly crossed across the loft and opened the door for the dancer, who's facial expression when she entered the room showed she was just as puzzled as Mark.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mimi asked Roger, but when he didn't answer, she turned to Mark and asked, "What the hell is he doing?"

"I was hoping you would know," Mark replied, "Here, let's call Joanne. Maybe Roger has a brain bug or something."

Mimi nodded and walked over to the phone. After dialing a few digits, she placed the receiver to her ear. After a few seconds, she began to talk. "Hello, Joanne? It's Mimi. I'm fine, thanks. Hey, do you think you could come to the loft for a sec? Roger's acting weird and Mark and I don't know what's wrong. Thanks Joanne, see you soon."

The dancer put down the phone and turned back to Mark. "She'll be here soon."

The two sat down on the couch together and continued to watch Roger do…well, they still weren't sure what the hell he was doing.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. Mimi crossed over to open it, and there stood Joanne with Maureen attached to her arm.

Immediately, Maureen walked over to Roger and smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop being such a dumb ass!" She commanded, "You're scaring us!"

However, Roger just smiled warmly at her and resumed his works.

"Well that's all I've got," Maureen admitted, taking Mimi's spot on the couch next to Mark.

The other three bohemians rolled their eyes, and Joanne gingerly approached Roger and squatted down next to him. "Hi Roger," She said, "These look nice. What are they?"

Roger simply gave Joanne a large hug and an even bigger grin than before and continued on.

Joanne shrugged and got up from the ground. "Maybe we should call Collins and Angel," She suggested.

The others murmured in agreement, and Joanne went over and picked up the phone. She poked at it a few times and held it to her ear. There was a slight pause, before any noise escaped her lips. "Collins, it's Joanne. How are you? Fine. Listen, we have a problem. Roger is acting up. No, not badly, just…up. Could you come over? Thank you."

Joanne slowly put down the phone and took a seat in a chair.

They all sat in silence, intently watching Roger do…well, they _still_ weren't sure. Soon, there was a harsh knock on the door. Maureen got up to open it and Collins and Angel walked in.

"What's wrong with Roger?" Angel asked, quickly running over to him and giving the rocker a hug.

"He looks fine to me," Collins commented.

"Talk to him," Mark suggested.

"Roger, honey," Angel said, picking up a picture with seven stick figures on it, all different colors, "This is very pretty. Did you draw it yourself?"

Roger smiled his biggest smile yet and kissed Angel quickly on the cheek.

Hand lightly resting on her face, Angel got up and crossed over to Collins. "What do you think is wrong with him?" She asked.

Mark picked up a sheet of paper before anyone could say anything. It was the one with the seven stick figures on it. They were all different colors (green, gray, blue, red, orange, purple, and yellow) with swirls of yellow. Mark smiled. "It's a diary," he put together, "Look, we all have a color. This must be us all together in a happy situation.

There was a murmur of understanding 'oh's' and 'that makes sense'.

Collins chuckled. "I know what's wrong," he answered, laughing, "Roger's got a bad case of spring fever."

"Spring fever?" The other five asked in unison?

Collins nodded. "He's got it bad. Spring fever makes a person unusually giddy. Notice his smile and upbeat behavior. It shouldn't last too long, though. He'll get used to it."

Grinning like a maniac, Roger sprung and kissed Mark deeply smack on the lips. They broke apart and while Mark was a bright red, Roger quickly retrieved three crayons- one green, one blue, and one hot pink.

Rage fumed from Mimi's skin, and the others slowly backed away.

"Don't be too hard on him," Mark said, "He's just got a bad case of spring fever."

* * *

**I figured people would ask, so I'll just explain the colors right now.**

**Stick Figures (People)—**

**Green – Roger**

**Blue – Mark**

**Gray – Mimi**

**Purple – Collins**

**Orange – Angel**

**Red – Maureen**

**Yellow – Joanne**

**Swirls (Feelings)—**

**Yellow – Happiness**

**Pink – Love**

**Hot Pink – Deep Love**


End file.
